


Control

by basil_leaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (no one has sex with a dead body though), Cum Eating, Demonic Possession, Masturbation, Meg 1.0, Necrophilia, Other, Prostate Stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: Set in canon!verse Season 2 episode 14 “Born Under A Bad Sign.”  After using him to kill the hunter Steve Wandell, Meg uses Sam’s body for her own amusement before she allows him to leave the scene of the crime.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this happened. After years of saying “I don’t write non-con” but skirting the line with a couple of very heavily dub-con fics, I’ve written straight up non-con. It’s not something that I anticipate will be super prevalent in my writing moving forward (I may never write it again, honestly, who knows?) but I couldn’t get this idea out of my head whenever I thought about this bingo square. I hate doing this to Sam, who’s gone through so much canonically already but… it’s a thing that happened. So, yeah, if you’re interested in what the heck non consensual masturbation is… read on (but with care) friends.
> 
> A HUGE thank you to my beta for giving this a read, catching some of my flubs, making helpful suggestions, and assuring me that, as long as it’s tagged appropriately, this is shareable.

“How does it feel, Sammy,” Sam heard his own voice ask, “to see everything, to feel everything, but to have no control over your own actions?”

Sam’s eyes were locked on the dead hunter on the floor, beaten and bloody. Steve hadn’t stood a chance against him, especially with the demon in complete control. All Sam wanted was to scream, to run, to find Dean and figure out how to deal with the mess in which he had now found himself. Instead he was rooted to the spot and a long, low moan fell from his lips as he felt himself palm his cock with one hand, the other carding through his hair, giving it a little tug. This was wrong, it was dirty, and Sam was powerless to stop himself. Meg had total control and the brand she’d burned into his arm as soon as she’d taken him as a vessel assured that it would stay that way.

The stench of death hung in the air as Meg continued to use Sam’s hands to tease his body. She had him unbutton his shirt, teasing his nipples through the thin fabric of his bloodied undershirt until he was panting with arousal. Only then did she return his hands to his pants, popping the button and undoing his fly but not touching his erection, yet.

Instead, Sam felt himself march over to Steve’s desk where he found a bottle of lotion and put a generous amount into his hand. ‘At least she won’t be stroking me dry,’ Sam thought, his inner monologue giving voice to the least of his worries at this point.

“Oh Sammy,” Meg replied verbally, Sam’s voice sounding simultaneously familiar and foreign to his ears, “sweet, naive Sammy… This isn’t for your dick.”

Sam heard himself laugh as his clean hand shoved down his jeans and underwear before reaching around and pulling his ass cheeks apart. He bent over the desk and his other hand quickly followed the first, spreading the makeshift lubricant over his hole. He felt one of his fingers push into his body and he hissed at the intrusion.

Sure, Sam had experimented with anal play before - a finger while he jerked off or, even better, Jessica’s fingers while she gave him head but that experience only made this one remind him once again that his girlfriend was gone.

Meg quickly shoved a second finger into his ass before seeking out his prostate. A third finger joined the fray, stretching Sam open as his fingers rammed repeatedly into the sensitive gland, bringing his body closer and closer to release.

“I’ve never experienced a prostate orgasm before,” Meg huffed, using Sam’s voice and body for her own pleasure. She crooked his fingers, rubbing against the little bundle of nerves until Sam’s body was convulsing with his release. 

Meg barely gave him a chance to catch his breath - though, he supposed, with the demonic influence on his body he didn’t really need it - before she had him bent over the desk again, this time at a different angle. “It’s not nice to leave a mess behind, Sammy,” she said, twisting his lips into a grotesque smirk as Sam realized what she intended to make him do.

Sam wanted to screw his eyes shut but Meg’s presence inside of him wouldn’t allow it. As he licked his own semen from the desk below him, Sam vowed he would rid himself of Meg and get his revenge on the demon, not just for this moment but for everything that she had forced him to do. He didn’t know how or when it would happen but Meg’s laughter at his promise only strengthened his resolve.


End file.
